Exam Fever
by DnAfan
Summary: A light hearted OS...


_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **This OS is dedicated to my doll Srija and all them who have exams specially board exams now a days...**_

 _ **So Best of luck to them all...**_

 _ **And my readers...plsss read and review guys...**_

 _ **thank uuu...**_

..

...

...

...

 **At morning (at Duo's home) :**

Daya wake up and came in hall in laziness...and sat on dining chair...

Daya (in lazy tone) : good morning Boss...

Abhi : Daya...9 baj chuke hain...abb to puri tarah se uthh jaa...

Daya : kya Boss...aaj kya time dekh rahe ho...aaj to sunday hai na...

Abhi : to matlab tum sote rahoge pure din...koi case aa gaya to jana pad sakta hai na Daya...

Daya : wo to jab case aayega tab dekha jaayega...abhi to mujhe bhukh lagi hai...

Abhi (in teasing smile) : achha...aap mujhe ek baat batane ka kasht karenge...?

Daya (in smile) : puchhiye na...

Abhi : aapko exactly kis time pe bhookh nahi lagti...?

Daya (thinking) : umm...vaise iska koi fix time nahi hai... (Abhijeet looked at him in fake anger...) lekin sote time nahi lagti...

Abhi (in tease) : achhhhhha...

Daya : haaaaaannn...

Abhi : Dayaa...tera sach me kuchh nahi ho sakta...khair abhi pehle naha to le...ready ho ja...fir karna nashta...Chal ja...

Daya : kya Abhi...

Abhi : Dayaa...

Daya : achha thik hai...jaata hu...par tum nashta taiyaar rakhna...ok...

Abhijeet pat on his head...Daya went for freshenup...Abhijeet shook his head and smiled by saying "paagal"...After getting ready Daya came in hall...

Daya : chalo boss...abb to ho gaya na ready...abb to do nashta yaar...bahot bhukh lagi hai...

Abhi (in smile) : aaja..

Just then door bell ring...Daya went to open the door...

Daya : itni subah subah kaun aa gaya...

He opened the door...his neighbour Mrs Sharma was there with his son Rohan...

Daya : are Bhabhi ji aap...aaiye na...ander aaiye...

They came in...

Daya : aur beta Rohan...kaise ho...?

Rohan (in smile) : bilkul thik uncle...

Abhijeet also came there...

Mrs Sharma : Daya ji...Abhijeet ji..actually mujhe aap logo se ek favour chahiye tha...

Abhi : haan kahiye na...

Mrs Sharma : wo actually...kal se Rohan ke final exams start ho rahe hain...aur aaj...actually...

Daya : kya baat hai...aap bejhijhak hokar kahiye...

Mrs Sharma : wo actually mere chacha ji ka accident ho gaya hai...wo pune me rehte hain...isiliye mujhe aur iske papa ko abhi urgently pune jaana pad raha hai...hamari vaha jaroorat hai...abb yaha mumbai me hamare koi khaas rishtedaar bhi nahi hain...to isiliye kya aap log ek din ke liye Rohan ko yaha apne paas rakh lenge please...hum log aaj raat tak aane ki puri koshish karenge...par shayad rukna pade to kal vaapas aaye...isiliye...

Daya : are Bhabhiji...to aap isme itna hichkicha kyo rahi hain...hum hain na...aap log befikar hokar jaiye...kyu Boss...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...

Mrs Sharma (in relax smile) : thank u so much...wo actually final exams hai na...aur kal to maths ki exam hai...isiliye mujhe jara tension ho rahi thi...kyoki iske tuition teacher bhi abhi available nahi hain to...but aap log hain to koi chinta ki baat nahi...vaise bhi iski preparation achhi hai...aap logo ko ye tang nahi karega...

Daya : are bhabhi ji...isme tension kya...aur aap Rohan ki bilkul chinta mat kijiyega...maths ki exam hai na...koi problem hogi use to hum hain na...hum dekh lenge...don't worry...

Mrs Sharma (in smile) : thank u so much...achha to abb mai chalti hu...

Daya : jee...befikar hokar jaaiye...mai hu na...

Mrs Sharma thanked them and went from there...

Abhi : aao Rohan beta...pehle nashta kar lo...phir padhai karna...

Rohan : ok uncle...

He sat on dining chair...Duo went in kitchen...

Abhi : kyo bhai...sambhal lega na...

Daya (in confusion) : matlab?

Abhi : matlab beta Rohan 8th me hai...aur kal uski maths ki exam hai...aur tune to saari jimmedari le li hai uski aaj ke liye...to...

Daya (immediately) : To ?

Abhi : to... (after a pause) Daya...tujhe maths to aati hai na...?

Daya (in flow) : haan... (then realised so said) kya? Maths?

Abhi : haan maths...kal uski maths ki exam hai na...aur use koi problem aai to solve kaun karega?isliye puchh raha hu...Tujhe maths aati to hai na...

Daya : aisa mat bolo Boss...mujhe to maths se allergy hai...

Abhi : allergy?

Daya : haan Boss...tumhe pata hai...school me na mujhe maths bilkul pasand nahi tha...Mujhe itni gussa aati thi maths par...

Abhi : to phir tune aisa kyo kaha...ki hum dekh lenge...

Daya : tumhare bharose...

Abhi : kya?

Daya : haan Boss...tumko to maths aati hai na...I mean pasand hai na...

Abhi (pat his head) : he bhagwaan...!

Daya (in tension) : kya hua? Tumhe bhi maths se allergy hai...?

Abhi : nahi re...par yaar school chhode saalon beet gaye hain...abb uss tarah se sab yaad rehna thoda mushkil hai yaar...

Daya : hmmm...koi nahi Boss...dekh lenge...baccha hoshiyaar hai...

Abhi : hmm...bas hamari vajah se koi problem na ho to achha hai...

Rohan (in loud tone) : uncle...lao na nashta...bhukh lagi hai...

Abhi : haan beta...bas le aaya... (to Daya) hum bhi kaha baaton me lag gaye...chal...

Daya nodded and they went outside took breakfast with them...and took their breakfast...

Daya : achha Rohan beta...revision to ho gaya hoga na tumhara...

Rohan (while eating) : nahi...

Duo looked at each other...

Abhi : kya Daya tu bhi...kal exam hai...aaj kar lega na revision...

Rohan : nahi uncle...abhi to pehli baar hi padhna baaki hai...

Duo (together in shock) : kyaaaa?

Rohan looked at them and started laughing...Duo looked at each other in confusion...

Rohan : are kya uncle aap log bhi...ghabra gaye na...don't worry...mene pehli baar bhi padh liya hai...aur ek baar revision bhi ho gaya hai...

Daya (in relief) : haan to wohi to...mai vahi to keh raha tha...ki Rohan to bahot hoshiyaar baccha hai...ye Boss ko tension ho gai khamkha...

Abhijeet looked at him in fake anger...after completing their breakfast...Rohan started his revision for exam...Duo doing some chit chat...after sometimes Rahul also came there...

Rahul : hello everyone...are Rohan beta...tum yaha...

Daya : haan...wo iske parents ke kisi relative ka accident ho gaya hai pune me...to unhe vaha jaana pada urgent...aur kal Rohan ki exam hai...isiliye wo nahi gaya...

Rahul : ohh...ok ok...vaise beta...kaisi hai practice?

Rohan : practice?

Rahul : I mean exam ki taiyari...

Rohan : oh...achhi hai uncle...

Rahul : good...

Daya (in tease) : doctor hai na...practice hi yaad aayegi...

Abhijeet and Rohan smiled on this...

Rahul : very funny...bilkul maja nahi aaya...vaise beta kal kaun se subject ki exam hai...?

Rohan : maths...

Rahul : ohh wow...maths...u know what maths mera favourite subject hua karta tha...tumhe koi bhi problem ho to mujhse puchh lena...

Rohan (in smile) : thank u uncle...

Rahul : welcome beta...vaise tumne Daya se to abb tak kuchh nahi puchha na...

Daya looked at him while making face...

Rohan : nahi uncle...kyu?

Rahul : puchhna bhi mat...kyuki Daya aur maths...matlab...samandar ke do kinare...jo kabhi nahi mil sakte...

Abhijeet hide his smile...

Daya : very funny...bilkul majaa nahi aaya...aur bdw tumse kisne kaha ki mujhe maths nahi aati...

Rahul : ohh bhai saab...8th se 10th tak hum ek hi class me the...fir stream change hui thi...mujhe nahi pata hoga kya...

Daya : haan to 8th se na...usse pehle ka pata hai tujhe kuchh?

Rahul : to matlab 7th tak tu maths se bahot pyaar karta tha...aur 8th me achanak tumhaara breakup ho gaya...so sad na...

Abhijeet and Rohan suppressed their laughter...

Daya (in fake anger) : Rahulll...

Rahul : achha sorry sorry...Rohan chalo mai tumhaara test leta hu...tumse maths ka ek question karta hu...

Rohan : okkk...

Rahul : achha...to question ye hai...ki Daya ek ghar par jaata hai...

Daya (interrupted) : mai kyu...mai kyu...

Rahul : sirf question mae yaar...

Abhijeet stopped Daya...and told him to be silent...

Rahul : haan to...mai ye keh raha tha...ki Daya ek ghar par gaya...jaha khidki darwaake milakar baahar niklne ke total 6 raaste hain...abb usme se 3 khidkiyaan hain to darwaaje kitne honge...?

Rohan : kya uncle...ye to kitna simple hai...3 doors honge...

Rahul : wrong answer...

Daya : kaise kaise wrong...sahi to bola bacche ne...

Rahul : tujhe kaise pata...tera to breakup ho gaya hai na maths se...

Daya looked at him in anger...Abhijeet hide his smile...

Abhi : Rahul...sahi to bol raha hai yaar Rohan...

Rohan nodded...

Rahul : are baba...tum logo ne sawaal lagta hai thik se suna nahi...mene puchha waha kitne darwaaje honge jaha Daya gaya tha...abb jaha Daya hoga vaha darwaje kaise honge...saare darvaaje to usne tod diye honge na...ha ha ha...

He started laughing...Three of them looked at him like "what" expressions...

Rahul : kya hua...tum log mujhe aise kyo dekh rahe ho...

Daya : itna vahiyaat joke maarne ko kisne kaha tha tujhe...Rahul ke bacche...ruk jaa tu...

Rahul stood and started running...Daya was running behind him...Abhijeet and Rohan started laughing seeing them like that...

Rahul : Daya...sorry yaar...mai to majaak kar rah tha...

They both sat on sofa...Daya still like angry bird...

Rahul : are yaar...sorry na...majaak kar raha tha mai...Abhijeet...bolo na ise...

Abhi : Dayaaa...

Daya : thik hai maaf kiya...

Rahul smiled...and after some chit chat...he went from there...

 **At night :**

After taking dinner...Rohan again went back for study in room...Daya saw him from door...Abhijeet came behind him...and put his hand on his shoulder...Daya turned and smiled...

Abhi (in smile) : kya dekh raha hai?

Daya : kuchh nahi...rohan kaafi mehnat kar raha hai na...

Abhi : hmm...wo to hai hi mehnati...

Daya : hmm... (They went in hall and sat on sofa...) Boss...tumhe pata hai...jab mai 5th class me tha na...tab mujhe exam ke ek din pehle bahot fever chadh gaya tha... (he put his head on his buddy's shoulder...Abhijeet pat on his head...) tab raghuvendra sir ne raat bhar jaagkar meri dekhbhal ki thi...(he became silent...Abhijeet put his hand on his hand and pressed it...) dusre din fir mene kaise kaise exam di...bahot achhi to nahi gai exam...par mai pass ho gaya... (he smiled...)

Abhijeet also smiled and said to make environment light...

Abhi : lagta hai dusre din maths ka paper hoga...isiliye janaab ko bukhar chadh gaya...

Daya looked at him in cute anger...Abhijeet looked at him...

Daya : kya Boss...tum bhi...

Abhi (in smile) : are baba...majaak kar raha hu...

Daya : haan..aaj tum logo ko bahot majaak sujh raha hai...

Abhijeet smiled...

Daya : lekin Boss...mujhe to tension ho rahi hai...

Abhi : kis baat ki?

Daya : yaar...Rohan ki exam achhi to jaayegi na...uski mummi saari jimmedari mujhe dekar gai hain yaar...(Abhijeet looked at him like "achha") matlab hame dekar gai hain...

Abhi : are mere bhai...itni tension mat le...uski exam achhi jaayegi...vaise rohan ki mummi ka phone aaya tha...wo log kal dopahar tak aayenge...(daya nodded...) achha chal...abb jyada tension mat le...Rohan bhi padhkar so gaya hoga...tu bhi soja...

Daya smiled and wished Good Night to his buddy and them went to sleep...next day...they wake up...get ready for beurau...and Rohan for exam...They dropped Rohan to school and then went to beurau...

 **In beurau :**

Abhi : kya yaar...tune to aisa chehra banaya hai jaise aaj Rohan ki nahi balki teri exam hai...

Daya : are Boss...jab tak uski exam khatam nahi jo jaati...meri tension nahi jaayegi...

Abhijeet shook his head...after some hours...Daya's phone rang...he picked up the call and after talking on phone...he became very happy...

Abhi : kya hua Daya...itna khush ho gaya achanak...

Daya : are Boss...Rohan ki mummi ka phone tha...wo log aa gaye hain...aur Rohan ko school se abhi pic bhi kar liya hai...Rohan ki exam bahot achhi gai hai...hame thanks bol rahi thi...

Abhi (in smile) : achha achha...abb to khush hai na...

Daya (Happily) : bahot...

Abhijeet smiled and pat on his buddy's head with"paagal" ...

.

.

.

 _ **Plssss r & r...**_


End file.
